


【嘎晰】是梦吗？

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 时间线大概是…… 我觉得可以随便放
Relationships: 嘎晰 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	【嘎晰】是梦吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概是…… 我觉得可以随便放

王晰是被吻醒的，脸上都是湿漉漉的津液，一条不算灵巧的舌头描着他的眼窝，接着水痕上又被贴了薄又利的唇，那不是什么软肉，却被它的主人轻柔的使用着，王晰艰难的睁开眼睛，视线模糊了一会儿才看清他眼前的人。

是阿云嘎。

王晰或是已经忘了，阿云嘎的睫毛有那么长，那么浓密，织在眼皮上阴影可以落到颧骨的高处，那眼尾有细细的褶纹，笑起来更明显。

就像现在，阿云嘎正笑着望向他，眼尾的纹路很深，像存着无尽的喜悦。

王晰完全清醒过来，他有一瞬的惊讶，之后便是无尽的恐惧，他心口惊得发紧，手脚无措的向后退去，他没有见过这样神情的阿云嘎，是陌生让王晰产生了本能的应激反应。

他慌张的收拢着自己，脚腕却被轻轻握住，这是不带有痛感的触碰，更像是安抚，掌心贴上来的一刹，王晰忽然就定住了，他的眼睛不会转动，只眼见那薄薄的嘴唇又凑近，笑着吻了上来。

王晰只觉得阿云嘎的嘴唇很凉，或是他自己在发热，一股沁人的清爽直白地喂进他的嘴里，轻柔地扫过牙关探进去，勾他交缠。

一双宽厚的手沿着王晰消瘦的肩骨环上来，托住他的后脑，托住他整个躯体，让王晰可以安稳的品尝这枚辗转难舍的亲吻。

这渗着甜味的吻让人安定，可王晰还是恐惧，他的心慌张地在胸腔里跳动，震得他耳朵发麻。

阿云嘎也感受到王晰紊乱的心跳，他便空了一只手去抚摸，那炙热的掌心静静的贴放在王晰的胸口，并没有其他的动作，就让王晰平静下来，不再忽急忽缓的忐忑。

亲吻暂停，阿云嘎用嘴唇贴着王晰的皮肤一路抚摸到心口，轻轻啄吻着，又用脸颊去贴离他心脏最近的那块骨骼。

阿云嘎的脸上很瘦，没有一块累赘的肉，这让人看起来很锋利，只有这样自生的威严才能让他在这吃人的地方站稳脚跟。

出乎意料的，这样的脸贴上胸口稚嫩的肌肤时，却不觉得尖锐硌人，反而是钝钝的，极其温和的柔软。

王晰的胆子大了一些，他颤巍巍的抬手，有些想摸一摸这张脸，可他的手指始终在空气中晃荡，他还是不敢。

忽然他的五指有了着落，他被有力地握住了，轻轻的送到那张看似锋利的脸颊上，摸上去的手感果然是钝钝的，比想象中柔软太多，一点胡茬挠在他掌心，痒得他想蜷起手心，想即刻脱离这陌生的触感。

他的手又被扣住。

有几根指头钻进他的指缝里，把他牢牢的牵住，霸道的不让他挣脱。

王晰的手有没有被这样牵过，连他自己都记不得。

接着他的胸口也承接了阿云嘎的亲吻，王晰依旧被牵着，两个人的手指在交缠，阿云嘎动了动手腕，就变成了一个传统的，完美的十指交扣的样式落在王晰耳边。

王晰好奇的看去，阿云嘎的手就这样没有缝隙的落在他掌心，扣着他的手背，把柔软的枕头压出一道又一道的褶皱。

王晰自己的手指却是无意识的摊开，他并没有握上去。

忽然下腹被纳入湿热的柔软中，王晰身上一紧，不自觉的就收拢了手指，他带着同样高热的呼吸声低头，看见了阿云嘎一抹得逞的笑。

颧骨高高的，把眼睛都顶弯了。

原来阿云嘎还有这样的情态吗？

王晰在自己碎片的回忆里搜寻着，不等他回忆起，性器又被纳入口腔，粗粝的舌面反复抚过他敏感的地方，阿云嘎像是对他的身体很熟悉，每一下笨拙的舔弄都在可以令王晰高潮的地方。

王晰的呼吸声已经很重了，需要张开嘴，吃进去的氧气才勉强够他维持身体的热度，他的下身在经历着从未有的体验，这使他不得不攥紧双手，床单被他抓皱，阿云嘎的手背也被他捏的发白。

阿云嘎以同样的力度回握着他，可王晰却一点都感受不到疼痛，反而有一种充盈从肌肤相贴的地方漫开，渗入到四肢百骸，他仿佛落在真实的土壤上，厚重承接着他，义无反顾。

王晰的胆量又增加了，他可以将一只手落进阿云嘎浓密的头发里，他从前是不会有这种想法的，可现在阿云嘎像一只温顺的大狗，没有任何攻击性，眼中没有凶光，没有戾气，就只是一双湿漉漉的，满是温柔爱欲的深邃眼睛。

王晰忍不住的从软发摸到耳廓，又在那颧骨上荡了一荡。

阿云嘎甚至伸脸去蹭他的手。

指骨被主动贴住的那一刹那，王晰怔住了，又像是被烫着了猛得收回手，他自己脸上热热的，好像是流泪了。

在模糊的视线里他却清楚的看见了阿云嘎的慌张，不是一瞬的，是持续的，直到又吻上了他，瞳孔离瞳孔不过毫厘，王晰也能看清那浓浓的紧绷感。

自己的气味被喂到嘴里，王晰很反感别人口过他再来亲吻，可阿云嘎的舌头探进来时他却不想拒绝，他自己的汁液裹了一层阿云嘎的味道被还回来，即刻就变得可口了。

王晰的舌尖点了点，算是主动的回应过。

阿云嘎察觉到这一丝细微的响应，整个人才松弛下来，嘴巴却不愿再离开王晰的脸，仿佛亲不够似的描着他的五官，将身下的热交给一只空闲的手。

他们还有一双手在紧扣着。

王晰从不怀念被进入的日子，可他却愿意向现在的阿云嘎张开腿，用穴肉去亲吻那温柔探入的手指，他被浅浅的抽插着，两根比他粗的手指存在他的身体里，每一下都无比贴合他内部的纹路。

在放入第三根手指的时候，阿云嘎咬着他的耳朵问疼不疼。

王晰惊诧地摇了摇头，这是他第一次听这个问题。

阿云嘎在他耳垂上舔了一下，说乖。

王晰顷刻就把自己缩紧了，他瞪着眼睛看阿云嘎，像是在看什么精怪神鬼。

阿云嘎却楚楚的回看着他，说，疼，是吗，话音落下，那穴里的手指也跟着缓慢退出，又换成两只慢慢的磨着。

充盈感忽然减弱，这也让王晰慌张，他怕，所以他匆匆的想要解释，阿云嘎却一直吻着他，让他没有发声的空隙，王晰只好弯起一条腿，轻轻地搭在阿云嘎的腰上。

阿云嘎的呼吸一瞬就变得无比炙热，铺落在王晰的眉骨上，毫不吝啬地把奔涌的情欲都送至他眼前，这隐忍而坚毅，看得王晰痴迷，朦胧里王晰听见阿云嘎耐着温柔问他，

“ 可以吗？ ”

王晰咬了咬下唇，缓缓的点头。

阿云嘎又冲他笑，把吻痕留在他的颈上，也将自己胀热的性器顶在他的入口。

王晰难耐的蹭了两下，下意识要翻身过去，他记得阿云嘎更喜欢后入，那样更适合尽情的操弄，然而阿云嘎却捧起他的腰，缓而有力的顶进去，说，

“ 我要看着你。 ”

王晰不知道自己为什么哭，他只觉得浑身都热，尤其是眼眶，他存不住哪怕只有一滴的泪水，他被肏弄得像风雨里的一叶扁舟，在柔软的床上荡漾，可他却再不慌张。

因为他的手始终被牢牢的握住，十指交扣，像是古老又精密的锁。

阿云嘎无数次深入他的身体，触碰埋在深处的隐秘，王晰的高潮好像只为阿云嘎一人设立，只有这个人的进入才会让王晰发出长而浓重的喘息。

呻吟声好像是自己冒出来的，王晰无法控制，索性就放纵了，他敞开着身体被温柔的索取，阿云嘎撞他的每一下都没有痛感，只是被填满，饱胀着，承纳着两个人的情欲。

王晰不再羞于听见交合的水声，那粘稠的浪声告诉他，是阿云嘎正在他身上作弄，是阿云嘎在吻他，是阿云嘎在使他高潮。

王晰从未这样喜欢被颠簸。

阿云嘎把他抱起来骑在身上，这一下插得很深，很重，把王晰插出一声细弱的喘，但他可以枕在阿云嘎的肩头，用自己的下巴蹭着那有力的肌肉，贴着阿云嘎的耳朵轻声抱怨道，

“ 好胀。 ”

随之而来的是可以缓解胀感的顶弄，阿云嘎贴着他，感受着他的情绪起伏而起伏，在这场性事里，王晰是被呵护的一方。

王晰融化了。

他变得无比柔软，像一滩水在阿云嘎的身上蔓延着，流淌着，抚摸过他从前不敢触碰的肌肤。

高潮的时候他咬在阿云嘎的肩膀，是任性的，无比放纵的。

阿云嘎很默契的同他一起射精，男人的声音落在他耳垂上，带有着一种与本人相似的厚重，是一声能在爱欲里也字字清晰的，

“ 我爱你。 ”

王晰忽然僵硬得如同一条被五百个骄阳暴晒过的鱼干。

阿云嘎像是在笑他的惊讶，脊背一怂一怂的将王晰轻柔的卧进床，叼着他的嘴唇又把那三个字说了好几遍，这样才能确保每一个字都被吃进喉咙。

王晰猛得把阿云嘎拉下来，双臂紧紧环着他的后颈，将这沾了薄汗的脸摁在自己胸口，王晰眼中是棚顶的暖光，被柔砂的玻璃含住，一点都不刺眼。

这是阿云嘎在北京的家，王晰认得。

他长长的吸了一口气，五脏六腑各自在身体中安稳下来，他那还有一点酥麻的指尖挠在阿云嘎后脑的发里，轻得像猫儿一样回应道，

“ 我也爱你。 ”

阿云嘎闷在王晰胸口低低的笑着，又一路吻上去，嘴巴蹭着嘴巴地温存，又去亲吻王晰眼下的泪水，像是做惯这样的事。

王晰被阿云嘎拱得发粘，他许久没有这样澎湃的情事，累极了，眼睛都要睁不开，阿云嘎却促着他去洗澡。

王晰不想，他体内的精液还有温度，便磨着阿云嘎说还想躺一会儿，阿云嘎这回却没顺着他，手托在他脸上，很严肃的说，

“ 不洗干净会生病的。 ”

“ 我不想你生病。 ”

王晰这才点了点头，阿云嘎在被应允之后抱起他，一臂环过脊背，一臂托起膝窝，王晰挂在阿云嘎身上，软的没了骨头。

浴室里有一面大镜子。

阿云嘎在洗手台上垫了温热柔软的毛巾，才把王晰放上去，他轻轻摆开那两条光洁的腿冲洗着，精白被手指带出来，温度正好的水流让王晰松弛的枕在身后的镜子上，他的脚后跟有节奏的碰着阿云嘎的后背，那上面有他在高潮时留下的牙印和抓痕。

阿云嘎的身上有王晰留下的痕迹。

王晰自己都觉得不可意思，他的后脑在镜面上蹭了蹭，摇摇晃晃的像个孩子。

坐姿压迫着穴肉，并不能很彻底的清理，阿云嘎就抱着他翻身，说洗洗后面。

王晰在阿云嘎抱上来的时候又和他吻上，把津液都吃干了才依依不舍的转过身去，镜子上有一块水雾被王晰的发抹开。

明亮的镜面将情景照得清清楚楚。

镜子里没有王晰。

但有一双桃核大的眼睛，铺满了雾蒙蒙的水光，却总是那样的亮，像清澈的深潭，像揉不碎的月光。

阿云嘎倾身来吻他，从后面，轻轻扭来他的下巴，碾着他颤抖到惨白的嘴，温柔地喊他，

“ 绒绒。 ”


End file.
